


Some have happy endings, some are bittersweet

by wantsumfuk



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Drugs - mentioned, F/F, F/M, Five Years Later, M/M, Reminiscing, character death - mentioned, kinda cheesy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantsumfuk/pseuds/wantsumfuk
Summary: Usnavi liked to believe that he could've managed to find a way to stay. Maybe in a different universe, in a different timeline, he did stay in New York, but this was not that said timeline or universe. When he got an invitation to Standford University about graduation day, he realized how many years he had been disconnected from the people he considered family. Next thing he knew, he had his suitcase in his left hand and two tickets in the other. A little trip to memory lane had never hurt anyone.





	1. everything is easier when you’re home

**Author's Note:**

 

Usnavi liked to believe that he could've managed to find a way to stay in New York. Maybe in a different universe, in a different timeline, he did stay in New York.

Maybe he could've stayed in touch with his old family. Maybe he could've seen his family grow and branch out, and maybe even add more members to it. Maybe he could've started his own, new family and told them story of the fire hydrants being open every summer, or of the extraordinary grandmother they would have had.

But this was not that timeline or universe. He lived on the beach,( Playa Rincón in fact, where his parents used to live,) owned a bar, and barely had any people he was close to. Although he lives a bit isolated, he lives good. He isn't exactly rich, but he does have money to spend. Er— A lot of money to spend.

All in all his world turned upside down ever since then.

One day, Usnavi got something new in the mail. He never really paid attention to the mailbox. He always just lazily got the mail and went back inside without a double check.

For once, he did, and as he grabbed the letter from the back of the mailbox, he noticed it had the symbol of Stanford University. Walking slowly to the front door, he opened it and read it.

_Dear Mr. Usnavi De La Vega,_

_You have been invited to attend graduation day at Stanford University by Nina Rosario. The ceremony will be hosted at January 9th, 2013. We sealed your two entrance tickets in the letter. You will be at Row A Seat 9 and 10. We hope to see you here!_

_Signed, Lloyd B. Minor_

Usnavi's breath caught in his throat. He stood there in front of the door, unable to  move or speak. Nina? After five years of no communication she still invited Usnavi to her graduation day? He took out his phone to see the date.

 _January 7th... this must've been here for months..._  Usnavi closed the door behind him, and looked around his house. In the corner of his eye he could see a photo. It was a picture of himself as a baby with a pumpkin on, signifying that it must've been Halloween. His parents surrounded him, and Abuela Claudia was holding him.

Then realization hit him. He felt a sudden anticipation to just _leave_. _I need to go see if it's okay._ Quickly running into his room, he threw some clothes and toiletries into a suitcase and ran out the door with his wallet and keys.

 

* * *

 

Usnavi impatiently waited for his luggage to come out as he continuously checked his watch. When he caught a glimpse of the black case with the Dominacan Republic flag wrapped around the handle, he grabbed it ran out onto the busy streets of Manhattan. As he reached the curb he brought two fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, then throwing up a hand to signal a taxi. 

"Take me to 96th Street." He told the taxi driver as he went in the back seat with luggage in hand. The driver nodded and went off into the traffic. 

A couple 20 minutes later the driver stopped in front of a resturant and Usnavi paid him and left without another word. He quickly went down into the subway and looked for the A train. He groaned as he saw that the wait time was 30 minutes, but sat down anyways.

After that time was up, Usnavi waited another 20 to get to 181st Street. As soon as he did though, he jumped up and ran onto the escaltor, running up it. He reached higher ground and made his way to the street that he grew up in. 

Usnavi gasped as he saw the whole place deserted. Now that he took the time to look at the place he saw the remainer of December's snow scattered everywhere. It hadn't occured to him to bring a coat, how he regretted that now. He shivered as the bitter January wind seem to slap his face. 

He walked down el barrio slowly. Everything seemed to be broken at the seams. _Sonny was right, they never turned the lights back on..._ He continued to walk down to the end of the street, where his bodega, Daniela's salon, and Rosario's cab company used to be.

When he finally reached De La Vega Bodega he couldn't help but let a chocked sob escape his throat. He did his best to not break apart, but he felt the hot tears in his eyes as he saw the graffiti art of Abuela Claudia. Monsters thought it would be okay to write their names over it. Others seemed to think they could draw their own art atop of it too. But, even with the chipped, mixed paint, and frosted edges, her eyes were still visible, standing out from the white of the atmosphere.

Usnavi traced the eyes with his finger, and sighed while resting his head on the painted version of hers. Usnavi looked down the street that he passed by, and saw Abuela Claudia's apartment, as he remembered the time he spent there with Sonny, Abuela, and Nina. His eyes gazed to the fire hydrant Benny opened every summer, then to the fire escape Nina would always climb on top of. He looked up to the sky and remebered how the stars were out on that fateful blackout.

He looked through the grimy windows to the counter where Sonny would slack off on and talk to that punk Pete. Where Vanessa would confidently walk down the street, where Daniela and Carla would gossip in the corner of their salon, where Camila always invited him to dinner at the apartment complex, where Kevin would dispense his wisdom in his office. Inside, he felt as if he were back home, and saw everyone talking happily, as if they were still there. He slid down onto the ground, not caring that his clothes would get wet, and looked up to the sky.

" _No se qúe hacer, Abuela...._ " He spoke aloud. (Spending time with his people made him convert back to his Spanish tongue, but he knew he can still manage to speak in English. Besides, even though he picked up a Spanish accent, he still spoke English to the vacationers who visited his bar.) "I don't know what to do..." 

"Who's there?" A voiced spoke out from the alleyway between the bodega and hair salon. "What's your business here? I'm out so don't come back 'til next week."

Usnavi stood up with his hands in the air and peeked into the alleyway. "Nah man. I ain't here for drugs. Just came to visit."

The man, who Usnavi could see was holding a gun, glared at him. "Who in their right mind would visit an abondoned street in the most unknown place in the world?"

"Well there are more unknown places is the world such as the deep ocean or-"

"Don't be a smartass! What the fuck do you want?" He barked, and his gripped tightened on the gun. "As I said. I'm visting. I used to work here and just wanted to see how this place was holding up. I obviously finished so I'll just leave."

"You used to work here huh? Prove it." The man challanged as he lowered his gun. Usnavi sighed and shrugged. "Okay then. I am Usnavi De La Vega and this used to be my parent's store. They died because of the New York weather and left me and my cousin to fend for ourselves. I took care of this place with my cousin until I left for the Domincan Republic 5 years ago. _Algo mas tu majestad_?" Usnavi replied sarcastically as he tried to glare at the man, even though he couldn't see all of his face. 

The man seemed to soften. "Usnavi?" 

"That's my name."

The man's breathing started to become uneven, then he started to laugh although it sounded heartbroken. "You think you can just waltz back and hope everything's okay? Half of this place is gone because of you!" He growled. 

Usnavi look at the man weirdly, and crossed his arms. "What the hell are you talking about?" The man stayed quiet for a while. "When was the last time you've talked to you cousin? Or anyone you knew here at that?"

Something in the man’s voice sounded all too familiar. The sound of betrayal seemed obvious in his words, it reminded him of Sonny a couple hours before he left. _“Would Bert ever leave Ernie?”_

Suddenly Usnavi felt protective about the information he would and did share with this man. He didn't have good feeling about where this was ending. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The man huffed and rolled his eyes. "It's been five fucking years and you can't even remember me? Some family." Usnavi took a hard look at the man. He had bushy, curly, dark brown hair that went in all directions, and gray hairs already growing at the roots. He seemed to be in either his late 20's or early 30's, but it was diffuicult to tell with those worry lines that were creased on his forehead and bags under his eyes.

His eyes were a deep, dark chocolate brown that resembled Usnavi's. He also had a (what seemed deep )cut a little bit above his right eyebrow. He had a small beard and mustache. He wasn't too tall, maybe a little shorter than Usnavi, but by a couple inches. His built seemed in good shape, accept for the fact that he seemed underweight. His clothes were wrinkled and old, and on top of his head laid an oddly familiar hat. 

"I've never seen you before in my life." Usnavi concluded, and the man rolled his eyes. "Some cousin..." Usnavi looked at his puzzled. "What's your name man?" The man sighed and stepped closer to Usnavi, fully letting his guard down and leaving the gun forgotten in his right hand. "Sonny De La Vega." He said looking at Usnavi straight in the eye. 

Usnavi laughed for a minute before recomposing himself. "Oh wait- you're serious?" The man glared at him, but nodded. Usnavi turned back to his fits of laughter and ran a hand through his hair. "As if." Sonny gave him an unamused face and Usnavi rolled his eyes. "Alright _Sonny_. Prove it." He smirked at Usnavi and shrugged. "Does this tune sound familiar? 

_Rubber Ducky, you're the one._

_You make bath time lots of fun._

_Rubber Ducky I'm awfully fond of yo-_ "

"Alright alright that's enough." Usnavi cringed as he recall the times he would constantly sing that in the bath of Abuela Claudia's house when he was younger. "Why _else_ should I believe you?" Usnavi suspiciously asked. Sonny rolled his eyes, then pointed to the hat he was wearing. Now that Usnavi had a closer look, he saw that it was the hat that he constatly wore. The hat he lost when he moved five years ago. His father's hat. _His_ hat. "You left it in a box with my things." Sonny replied as he shrugged and Usnavi looked at him bewildered. 

“You could have stolen it! I need more proof than _that_.” Usnavi argued as Sonny grumbled and crossed his arms. “What else do you want me to do? Show you the birthmark I have on my ass?” 

“Of course not! But how can I be sure? Washington Heights never was the most innocent place.” Usnavi huffed as Sonny shrugged, “It’s better than that trash of Hudson Heights. Literally everyone there are dicks and white people.” 

“I still don’t believe you.” Usnavi grumbled as Somny groaned. “God dammit ‘Navi. I spent years sweeping the floors of _your_ bodega, and you don’t even know who I am. Ya’ fuggin’ street light. First you abondon me, and now your dumb ass can’t remember me? I help you with Vanessa and this is the gratitude I get?” Sonny huffed and turned away slightly pouting. Usnavi stared at him shocked. 

All of a sudden Usnavi tackled Sonny into a hug and threw them both onto the ground. Usnavi had tears in his eyes as he cried out, "Sonny! _Dios mio_ , it _is_ you! What's happened to you all these years?" Sonny sighed and reluctantly hugged back. "A lot of shit, that's what." 

Usnavi let go and sat up. “What-“ Sonny cut him off with putting his hand on Usnavi’s mouth and stood up, motioning Usnavi to follow him into the bodega. “I’d rather not tell my tragic back story out in the open.” Usnavi nodded and followed Sonny into the bodega. 

Sonny waited for the older to crawl inside befor slamming the window shut. “Let me make you some coffee.” Was all Sonny said before going behind the counter and starting the gas range. Usnavi felt the thick tension in the air as the minutes passing felt like centuries. He sat down on a crate and patiently wait for his younger cousin. 

Soon, Sonny pulled up another crate and gave Usnavi a cup with coffee in it. He took a sip of it and watched as Sonny stared into his cup blankly. It tasted sweet. _One can of condensed milk..._ Usnavi did his best to speak up but he was found speachless. 

“The moment you left I was heartbroken.” Sonny spoke up as he looked up at Usnavi. Usnavi looked at Sonny in the eyes and saw the pain that he rembered years ago as he announced that he was still going to leave. He still remember clearly how rejected Sonny looked.

_As Pete pulled down the grate, Usnavi felt a lump in his throat rise. He was speechless. “He hates it.” He heard Pete say in the background, but he decided to ignore as Sonny shushed him. “He’s forming an artistic opinion.” After a moment of silence Usnavi spoke up. “You did this last night?” He asked without taking his eyes off the painting. “Yeah.”_

_Usnavi stared into Abuela’s chocolate brown eyes as the stars reflected from them. He wanted to stay, and be able to see those eyes forever, but was that what Abuela wanted? She wanted him to find his island... He had to respect her last wishes._

_“I’m sorry...” Usnavi muttered as the hope in Sonny’s eyes flickered off like a light switch. ”What?” Usnavi turned away and started to walk off toward the apartment complex._

_”I cant miss my flight.”_

Usnavi avoided Sonny’s apprehensive stare as he took a deep breath. “After you left, I didn’t know where else to go. Pete offered me to live with him, and I accepted because that was the only other person I had.

”I ended up dropping out of school because I could never pay attention to whatever shit the teachers talked about, and that piled on with homework and finding a job I just couldn’t take it anymore. But, Pete was there. When I told him I droped out he just nodded and hugged me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. He promised he wasn’t mad and that he’d stay with me no matter what.” Sonny sighed at the memory and continued. “After a while Pete and I became poor. I wouldn’t dare use the money you gave me because I felt like that was the only thing left I’d ever have of you. That and your hat that you left behind. 

“I finally found a job as a resturant waiter, and I was so commited to it that it was like I lived there. Every day, Pete would come up to me and hug me and comfort me and make me feel at home. We’d talk the night away, and always fanasized of leaving far away one day, away from all the problems that haunted us.” Sonny smiled at the memory, then cleared his throat.

“Anyway, eventually they had to fire me because too many people were working there, and they apparantly worked harder than me. So without having any job, Pete not getting any commission lately, and me refusing to use my lotto money, they kicked us out of his place and we were homeless. The only other place I could think of to possibly live was the bodega. So here we came.

“So with nothing else to do for a living, We both decided that- selling some sort of drug would be our only option. Pete managed to find a place to buy the stuff, mostly weed, and- well, we made living off that. I couldn’t dare bring myself to smoke any of it because a voice in my head that sounded like you nagged me on how disappointed you’d be if you ever found out. Don’t get me wrong. I would smoke some from time to time, but not every day. Pete on the other hand... He got addicted really quickly. 

“It started off small, one hit every other day, but then it turned to two a day, then five. That was also added on top of drinking everyday, and... I was losing him. I experienced a lot with losing someone you love, but I lost Pete slowly... and it hurt so much to see him slip out of my hands like grains of sand. Not only that, but he would constantly leave for hours a day. But one day when he went out... He came back to me with stabs all over him.

”Fuck, and his last words were _‘I’m so sorry Sonshine. I love you’_ and everything came crashing down. He became paler and- in a second he was gone.” Sonny stopped talking and Usnavi looked up to see he was shaking, and tears were flowing onto his cheeks. “And I never understood _why_ he told me sorry, until I found out _he cheated_ on me and got this other girl _pregnant_ , _and_ that he was using _my_ lotto money to buy her shit and drug himself daily. Not only that, but the guy who jumped Pete was that lady’s boyfriend at the time.” 

Usnavi looked at him bewildered. Never in his life would he have guessed Sonny dated Pete of all people, or that Sonny would have been used like that. He felt anger seep into his veins as he also felt himself shaking. He felt the need to punch something and comfort and hug his younger cousin at the same time. He kept quiet as Sonny did his best to compose himself and continue telling his story. 

Even after a deep breath, more tears spilled out of his now red eyes. Nevertheless, Sonny continued, “Next thing I knew I had a gun pointed at me and the lady’s boyfriend is telling me to give him all my money. I ended up getting shot in my left leg.” Sonny looked up at Usnavi, and Usnavi’s heart broke even more at Sonny’s next words.

“I had nothing left. Nothing to live for. _I wanted to die, Usnavi_. No one was there to support me, and I couldn’t even call for help because I was so broke. Mentally and physically. Life became a living hell.” 

Sonny looked away and deeply sighed. “With that in mind, I went to Julio’s drugstore- you rember Julio right? He always slept with Jose from the liquor store- anyway, I grabbed three or four pill bottles and left into an alleyway nearby. Then- I tried to overdose.”

Usnavi took in a sharp breath. Tears of guilt spilled out of his own eyes as he imagined his little cousin with red eyes all alone in a dark alleyway, pill bottles in hand. “I guess Julio was suspicious of me or something and followed me because then I woke up at a hospital saying that he found me outside his store, and wasn’t fast enough to stop me from trying.

”After therapy and a buncha medical and financial stuff they let me go, and here I stayed. Taking care of this damn bodega, and constantly stealing supplies from where I could find anything. I felt so... helpless... Because I knew I was never gonna get back the life I used to have.” Sonny set down the coffee cup and spoke in a distant voice. “All those years... Every day I wondered, why wasn’t I important to you? We were so close when we were little, but then everything turned around and you dedicated yourself to Abuela Claudia.

”Don’t get me wrong, _ella era mi abuela tambien_ , but you constantly talked about leaving here in front of me with no shame about leaving me behind. Always said you’d find a way to leave with Abuela or Vanessa, but I just was jack shit to you. Except you were the world to me.” Usnavi held his breath. He couldn’t believe how right Sonny was, how blind he’s been all these years. “I was so dependent on you, but look what happened.

”You always neglected and thought less of me, you left me alone on the verge of panic during the blackout, didn’t even bother calling me or checking up on me for five years, left me by myself, then acted as if you cared now that I’m here in front of you basically dead.

”I spent every day, all those years, greiving and furious as to why I wasn’t good enough for you, or why I had to be such a dumb ass to think I mattered to you at all.” Sonny took a shaky breath and shook his head. “Even then, no one cared about me and always saw me as a crappy teenager always making jokes and tryna be funny. Everyone left me without a second thought. Except for Pete, but even then he turned against me at the end.

”I’m just at the bottom of the barrel, huh?” Sonny asked as he finished with a choked sob. Usnavi stood up and walked over to him. He crouched down to Sonny’s level, then embraced him in a tight hug. He heard silent sobs come from the youngest as Usnavi felt him hug back tighter.

”I am so sorry I ever made you feel that way.” Usnavi spoke weaker than he meant. ”And I’m so sorry all of that was true, about me basically neglecting you.”

Sonny hugged him tighter.

“I always thought the world was just narrow enough for only one person to make it through, and I never really thought about you through it all.” Usnavi let go and held Sonny by the shoulders.

”I was a jack ass, but I want to make it up to you. I never meant for us to drift apart, and I feel horrible that you went through all that. I know sorry won’t cut it, but come with me back to the DR. There, I’ll always be by your side, and I swear, long as I’m alive you’ll never feel so helpless again.” Usnavi brushed Sonny’s hair out of his blochy face. 

“Abuela and everyone in the barrio was like family to me, but _you are_ my family, and I’m sorry it took me years to realize that. Let me make it up to you and take you home, I’ll start acting like a cousin again.” Sonny’s lip quivered, and as he tackled Usnavi in a hug again, Usnavi was reminded of the little four year old he used to know.

“I don’t want to be hurt again.” Sonny whispered, and Usnavi sighed. “I know, I know. This time, you won’t be.”

“How can I be sure?” Sonny asked before sniffles took over him. “I don’t know what the future holds, but I know I want to have you there by my side. And tell ya what. If I don’t spend at least eight hours with just you every two days, I’ll give you free margaritas from my bar. That is, if you’re willing to come with me.” Usnavi heard Sonny laugh before he got pushed away. “That sounds tempting.” Sonny smiled, before looking out in the distance.

Sonny looked at Usnavi, “I just don’t feel like I’ll ever be ready to leave.” Usnavi sighed and looked at Sonny, “I’m just asking you to think anout it. It’s all up to you, Cuz. And if you’re mostly worried about Abuela’s mural on the grate, she’ll always be watching us from the stars.”

” _Alabanza_.” Sonny said quietly as the room turned to a peaceful silence. Sonny took his hat off his head and looked at it lying in his hands. He turned to face the bodega before turning to Usnavi. ”Alright... I know I’ll never be ready to leave, but I think maybe it’s time to go.” Sonny gave Usnavi a weak smile and he smiled back, then stood up. 

“Guess it’s time to fin’ly head back home. Except this time, the world’ll be wide enough for the both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •-• i know i got a hand full of things wrong, like the whole standford letter invitation but hey i tried
> 
> •-• before any of you start yelling at me saying that “iTs 2017 nOt 2013 wHaT iS tHiS tOM fOoLErY” the math and science behind Nina’s graduation day is: The year ITH made it to broadway plus 5 years later, and the date is it’s last showing, so 2008 + 5 = 2013 and all together it’s January 9th 2013  
> i put too much thought into this
> 
> •-• ahhhh ok so literally i feel like the whole Sonny Sob Story is cringey as fuck bc i was half asleep when i wrote it and never had the feels (or time) to rewrite it so im sorry if its bad ehhhh
> 
> •-• Bonus: spot the hamilton references


	2. We want front row seats to your graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt title: Author isn’t creative at all
> 
> Small note- the first few times i say “the crowd” or “the group” or “the gang” I obviously mean Benny, Daniela, Carla, Vanessa, Usnavi, and Sonny
> 
> Tbh Carmen was based off of Renée Elise Goldsberry as Angelica Schuyler
> 
> I would have translations of the spanish but there’s too much, so just use the shit of google translate.

“Why do the tickets say we’re going to California?” Sonny asked as he followed Usnavi through the airport, in fresh new clothes and a small suitcase following behind him.

”Because, we’re going to California.” Usnavi obviously stated as he sat down waiting for the plane to arrive. “No shit Sherlock, but _why_?” Sonny asked as he sat back in his seat. “I would have thought that _you_ of all people would have remembered your old crush’s graduation.”

At that, Sonny’s eyes sparked. “Nina? Our girl finally graduated?” Usnavi nodded. Sonny seemed to jump in his seat. “You’ve talked to her? How has she been? Did she graduate with honors? Oh who am I kidding of course she has, she’s _Nina_. Why haven’t you told me?” Usnavi stiffened and squirmed in his seat. “Well– I honestly haven’t talked to her at all. I just got the invitation and the tickets to enter in the mail one day. I am curious as to how she found out about my adress though.” 

Sonny let out a scoff. “Is that even a question? She probably asked Daniela. We all know Daniela is a psychic at those things. Probably found you on Facebook or somethin’.” Usnavi nodded in agreement, “True...” The two sat in comfortable silence. Usnavi felt his phone vibrate and took it out to see 10 new messages.

_Compañero Bryan:_

_Hola Jefe! Solo preguntando a que horas vienes para aquí._

_Jefe, ya son las 5:00 de la tarde_

_Porque vienes tan tarde?_

_Le digo a Daniel que no venga o que?_

_Jefe donde andas_

 

      _Compañero Daniel:_

_Bryan dice que no estas_

_Usnavi nos tienes preocupados_

_Jefe entiende que si no me contestas voy a llamar a Carmen_

_Usnaviiiiii_

_Necesito llamar la policia o que?_

Usnavi mentally slapped himself, “Ah, shit.” He quickly set out a reply to both his co-workers. “What?” Sonny asked peeking over Usnavi’s shoulder. “I forgot to tell my co-workers to not come to work, and now they’re worried and asking if they should call the police.”

_You >>> Compañero Bryan, Compañero Daniel:_

_Oye chicos no te preocupes que estoy bien_

Sonny laughed.  “Only you would be so forgetful like that.” Usnavi’s cheeks burned as he pushed Sonny away, “Shut up! They are genuinely worried for me.” Sonny stared at Usnavi in disbelief, “That’s surprising.” 

“Oh my god I will slap you.” Usnavi shook his head and his phone started to vibrate with worried texts from the other two men. “So who are the people texting you? Our replacements?” Sonny asked poking at the phone in Usnavi’s hands. Usnavi laughed allowed. “Sadly, they weren’t annoying enough to replace you.” 

“Hey!”

”They’re two of four bartenders that work at my bar.” Usnavi shrugged and Sonny nodded. “I’m still waiting for that Margarita you promised to buy me.”

”It’s hard to believe you’re already 21... Jeez...” Usnavi sighed as guilt overcame him again. Sonny stayed quiet as well until trying to bring up the mood. “What about you, Old man? You’re already 29.” Usnavi laughed at his younger cousin and pushed him away. “I am not old yet!” The two laughed before falling in comfortable silence yet again. 

Sonny sighed and thought of something to start a conversation. “So, what type of phone do you have? I know it’s iPhone, but which one. 4? 5?” 

“iPhone 5s.”

”God damn, you already have the latest iPhone? _Someone_ is privileged.” Sonny laughed and reached over for the phone. He whistled in amazement. “You must have a good business to have that much money.” Usnavi nodded. “I have the best bartenders in all of the Dominican Republic that make that possible.” Sonny laughed, ”Oh yeah? Well, tell me about ‘em.”

Usnavi’s eyes light up and he sat up straighter. “Well first there’s Bryan. He’s a transgender Puerto Rican and barely 21. He’s kind of bashful and makes the best Fireballs. Seriously, it’s like his super power. Next is Daniel. He’s from Spain and just super chill. He’s more of a follower than a leader, about 24, and I’m pretty sure he’s dating Carmen. They disappeared once and he came back with hickies.” (Sonny laughed.)

“Carmen, she’s kind of scary,” Usnavi choked out. “She’s mixed, her father was black and her mom Haitian, but she was born and raised in the DR. She’s about 26. She’s great with rum, and the most drunk you’ll ever see her is tipsy. She can really hold her liquor. She’s also really smart and a strong feminist. I’m surprised she’s a bartender and not famous over TV or somethin’.” On a tv nearby, it stated that their flight was boarding. The two cousins stood up, grabbed the luggage, and made their way over to the line to enter the plane.

”Last is Angel. They’re non binary, 25, and one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. They were born in America, but their parents were illegal immigrants, so their parents were deported and Angel had to stay in the foster program. Whenever they told a person who were intrested in them that they were non binary and used they/them pronouns the person never wanted them, which is fucked up, so they became isolated and introverted.

One day they looked online and found one of their ancestors were from the DR, and they left. They were lost there for about three years till they found living and started working at my bar. They’re slowly coming out of their shell, but I’m not pushing it.”

 “Really? That has to be awful.” Sonny frowned. Usnavi shook his head and smiled as he set his suitcase on the table for a luggage check, Sonny doing the same. “It made them stronger, and at least they’re happy and safe now, so it’s not _so_ bad.” Usnavi turned to the security guard and continued to follow her tasks until the two cousins made it onto the plane.

”I bet you’re really close with all of them, huh?” Sonny asked Usnavi. Usnavi thought for a second but shook his head. “I dwelled too much on the past to get close to them at all honestly...” Usnavi looked out the window and sighed. “I thought so much on what I did and how I could re-do it... How I would’ve found a way to stay home... But it never occurred to me to come back.” Usnavi scratched the back of his neck to distract himself of the guilt piling on his shoulders again.

“Hey, dude listen. I know I’m letting you off too easy, but I already forgave you. I know you feel bad for what you did... I’m still bummed out about it too, but at least you’re doing something about it rather than leaving me alone for five more years. You’re here and that’s all that matters. Now, how about we stop being depressing and catch up with each other before Nina’s graduation.” Sonny explained while giving a hug to Usnavi. Usnavi teared up and hugged Sonny back. Sonny let go and gave Usnavi a sad smile.

”Don’t you miss making coffee?” Usnavi laughed and nodded. “Yes! Of course! I was too busy being depressing to care. Maybe now I might open a cáfe in the morning, and a bar at night!” Sonny shook his head and laughed. “Uh-huh sure.” Usnavi laughed and took a long look at Sonny. “You know, even though it’s been five years you still act like a 16 year-old.” Sonny punch Usnavi in the arm and shook his head laughing. ”Oh my god no shut up.” 

 

* * *

 

Sonny and Usnavi went outside the airport and was met with the warm air of California. “God damn... If only it was this good when it was hot over in NY.” Sonny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Usnavi looked at the time. “Okay, we have three hours of sleep. We’re going to the nearest motel to take a nap.” Usnavi quickly grabbed his luggage and Sonny’s arm, making his way to the curb to hail a taxi.

”Hey— Yo— What are you doing? I’m starving bro! Take me to a McDonalds or somethin’!” Sonny protested as he pulled his arm back from Usnavi. Usnavi groaned, but at the sound of his stomach growling he sighed and nodded in defeat. “Ok, fine. Quick McDonalds, and then we sleep. Nina’s graduation is at like 5:30, so put on your alarm.” Usnavi demanded before grabbing Sonny’s arm again and hailing a taxi. 

 

* * *

 

Usnavi and Sonny rushed out of the taxi and ran toward the entrance of Stanford University. Usnavi digged into his pockets as he pulled out the two entrance tickets, grabbed Sonny by the arm, and ran inside. “This is your fault we’re late you know!” The elder yelled at Sonny as the two made their way to the stadium where the graduation was being held. “Me? It was your idea to go to Walgreens to get balloons and a giant bear!” Sonny retorted as they made it to the stadium. 

“It was already 6:10 and you wouldn’t wake up! It’s fucking 6:37, we’re gonna miss it!” Usnavi pushed the doors open and ran out to the seats. Usnavi looked around and saw the seats empty, but the parents were standing and chatting anxiously. “Did we miss it?” Sonny looked around as his shoulders slouched with disappointment. Usnavi went up to one of the jumpy parents. He tapped the lady’s shoulder. “Excuse me? What time does the graduation start?” 

“Oh! At 7:00. Why?” She politely smiled. Sonny groaned out from behind Usnavi. “And you said we were late!” The lady laughed and Usnavi gave her a small thank you, then turned to Sonny.  “You were an hour and thirty minutes early Cuz.” Sonny shook his head at Usnavi, and the older cousin sighed and rolled his eyes. 

They both stood around awkwardly until Sonny gasped. “Usnavi! ‘Navi look!” He pointed to a curvy lady in a white blouse and a short red skirt. She had her red-orange hair in a tight bun. The girl next to her had her curly brown and faded purple hair down, and was wearing a flowery dress.

Usnavi looked over at Sonny. “What about them?” Sonny rolled his eyes and shook his head at his older cousin and pointed at them again. “Eres un idiota o que? They look like Daniela and Carla!” 

“What do you mean?” Usnavi stared at them for a long time before Sonny walked up them. Usnavi watched as his younger cousin tap their shoulder and the familiar face of Daniela and Carla turned around. Usnavi felt his heart race, and he thought he was gonna cry. _It’s been so long since I’ve seen them..._ Daniela and Carla gasped at Sonny and attacked him in a hug.

The three happily and cheerfully talked for about five minutes until Sonny pointed over to Usnavi. The two girls squealed and ran over to him, tackling him in a hug as well and almost making him fall over.

”USNAVI!!!!”

”DIOS MIO, YOU’RE NOT AS SCRAWNY AS WE LAST SAW YOU!!!” 

Daniela and Carla screamed in his ears. They all got a fair shair of stares, until Benny came up to them. “Usnavi! You’re here!” He joined in the group hug. Sonny sighed, and about to leave before Benny grabbed the collar of his button-up shirt. “Naw man, where do you think _you’re_ going?” He laughed before pulling Sonny in the hug too.

”Where’s Camila and Kevin?” Sonny asked while still being squished between Daniela and Benny. “They’re talking with Nina. Also taking pictures. Gotta save them memories you know?” Benny explained. After another solid 5 minutes everyone let go of each other. “Finally, I can breathe.” Usnavi laughed and wiped a couple tears off his face.

”What about Vanessa? Where’s she at?” Sonny looked at Daniela while she shrugged. “I don’t know. Hopefully she’ll be here soon.” 

“So, what’s happen to you guys during those five years.” Usnavi asked and Benny gleamed. “Well I moved here to California to be with my girl. We’ve still been dating all these years. Except at one point where we took a break because Nina was stressing too much with school and couldn’t balance her love life with school. But we ended up getting back together after the semester. I’m really proud of her. She’s graduating with high honors.”

The other four awed and Benny laughed, his cheeks turning a slight pink. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. “What about you guys.” Sonny and Usnavi looked awkwardly at each other. Sonny slightly shook his head, silently pleading that Usnavi wouldn’t being up his past, and Usnavi nodded. “Well, I have a successful business as a bartender.” 

Daniela rolled her eyes. “Pfft, tell me something I don’t know. How do you think you got the tickets to come? Facebook and Google exist you know.” Sonny laughed and looked at Usnavi. “Hah! Told you!” Usnavi shook his head and laughed. “Only you, Daniela.”

”What have you been up to Sonny?” Carla asked. His spine stiffened and he averted his eye contact. “Well— I just got reunited with Usnavi, and I’m gonna move with him to the DR.” Benny and the other two girls looked at him curiously. “You stayed en el barrio?” Benny asked.

Sonny bit his lip and nodded. “I really... don’t  wanna talk about it.” They nodded and changed the subject. “Daniela and I live over in Queen in New York. She met my parents. We opened a salon there and it’s getting really popular. We also moved in with each other. Daniela is the best girlfr—“

At that Daniela nudged Carla hard in the ribs. “I’m the best roommate. You know, because I’m always cleaning up after her messes.” Daniela glared at Carla and she stared at Daniela confused until realization fell upon her. “Oh yeah! Roommate! She’s my roommate. Heheh.” Benny, Sonny, and Usnavi gave each other knowing glances before shrugging. “If you say so.” Sonny added.

”Any girlfriends yet Usnavi?” Benny nudged him and he shook his head. “No, no girlfriends yet Benny.”  Benny rolled his eyes. “It’s been five years and you still ain’t got no skills.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” A voice behind Usnavi laughed. Daniela and Carla squealed and ran past the three boys. They turned around to see the faniliar confident face that walked by in the streets. 

“VANESSA!!!”

Carla and Daniela tackled her the same way they did to Usnavi. They hugged for a while until Vanessa pushed them away laughing. “How have you guys been?” Sonny smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “Great now that you’re here.” Vanessa gasped and looked at Sonny. “You’ve gotten so tall! Not taller than Benny or Usnavi, but still!” She pinched his cheeks and as she was about to let go Benny grabbed her left hand.

“Woah! What do we have here? Vanessa! You never told us you were married!” Benny pointed to the diamond ring on her ring finger. The small crowd oohed. Vanessa laughed, although Usnavi noticed it was fake. “I _was_ married.” 

The gang gave each other awkward looks and changed the subject. Usnavi tapped Vanessa’s shoulder and she turned around. “Yeah?” Usnavi fiddled with his hands and gave Vanessa a sad look. “What- um- what happened?” Usnavi asked pointing to Vanessa’s left hand. 

“Oh, well... Long story short, my commitment issues got in the way, and after 3 years of being together and having two kids he found out I cheated on him, and- well- he just filed the divorce just like that. I’m going to stay in Tampa over in Florida, and he’s gonna move to Ohio with the girls. The divorce is almost done, until then I’m keeping the ring. I’m going to therapy for commitment and what not.” Vanessa wiped away tears and Usnavi stared at her helplessly. 

Usnavi gave her a hug and they stood there for what seemed like forever, except it was only 2 minutes. They broke apart after Benny and Sonny snickered at them. “Har dee har har. Can’t you see we’re having a moment?” Usnavi jokingly scolded. The small group went back to joking and playing until Kevin and Camila Rosaria showed up. “Mr. Rosario! There you are! Puedemos hablar por favor?” Benny asked. Kevin looked at Camila as if asking for help, but she only nodded at Benny and pushed Kevin away.

The two man walked off, and Camila went around hugging everyone. “How are all of you? I’m so glad you guys came!” The group went back happy chatter, and soon Kevin and Benny joined them. Benny seemed like he won the lottery and could jump over the room, and Kevin seemed in an ok mood. Camila and Kevin gave each other knowing glances, and after a while everything was great.

And at last it was time to sit down for the graduation ceremony. Usnavi and Sonny followed eveyone to Row A. Usnavi sat down in the tenth seat, and Sonny sat next to him. The two gave each other a comforting smile and sat back to watch the graduation.

 

* * *

 

Everyone clapped as the last name was called and all Usnavi could really remember was his ears going numb when Carla, Daniela, and Vanessa screamed as Nina went to get her diploma.

The Dean of Students walked up on stage and smiled at the audience. “I’m glad everyone here could witness our proud graduates of 2013.” More claps in the audience. “Now, I am happy to say that all dreams can come true if you work hard and do your best to reach your goal. Life is a fragile thing, and it’s up to you to lift it up to the most. So, having that in mind, will Nina Rosario please come on stage.”

Many people clapped without knowing why, and Nina stood up confused, reaching up to the stage. The girls screamed again, and poor Sonny seemed to have lost his hearing. Usnavi laughed and looked down the row to try to find Benny.

Usnavi glanced around curiously when he couldn’t find him. He caught the eye of Camila and gestured to Benny’s empty seat. She looked at the seat, smiled, winked at Usnavi, and sat back up straight. Usnavi stared a her confused until he heard The Dean talk into the microphone again. “Nina, you are a very hard worker and from what I can tell, have a lot of support carried with you.” (He glanced at Vanessa, Daniela, and Carla.)

”Someone dear to you went through so much trouble to make sure you had a memorable graduation. It took months to convince us in the office, and I’m surprised at his determination. I’m glad you’re with us, and I wish you the best.” He handed her the mic and walked off stage. She stood there awkwardly and nervously laughed. “Hey guys.” She waved at everyone. 

“Nina?” Usnavi turned to the stairs as he saw his taller friend climb up them and had a mic in his hand. Nina turned around and laughed. “Benny? What are you doing up here?” Benny laughed too and hugged her. “I’m so proud of you Nina. You’re the strongest, smartest, most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I’m so lucky that I’ve been able to keep you as my girlfriend all these years.” 

Benny let go of her. “I never want you to leave me. You’re the light of my life. And... honestly these nerves are getting to me so I’ll just get on with it.” Benny bent down on one knee, and the crowd gasp and awed as he pulled out a small box from his right pocket. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring. “Nina Rosario, will you marry me?”

Daniela and the two squealed and jumped up with joy, Sonny and Usnavi stared at Benny shocked, and the rest of the crowd screamed at her to say yes. Nina stayed frozen to her spot, and the crowd quieted down. Usnavi heard Daniela huff, and he turned to her to see she was standing in her seat and pointing an accusing finger at Nina.

“NINA ROSARIO! I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T SAY YES TE VOY A DAR UN CACHETASO ESCUHASTES!?” Daniela screamed, and Nina laughed. Benny’s confidant attitude faltered slightly, but he still kept his pose. “Eres tan tonto, you know that right?” Nina giggled. Benny looked like his heart was ripped in two. 

Suddenly, Nina stopped giggling and bent down on one knee as well. She digged under her graduation robes, into a pocket, and pulled out a small bag. She opened it to reveal a silver ring. “If only you waited until dinner.” Benny beamed and threw himself at Nina. She laughed and hugged him tightly back. 

“Is this a yes?” Benny asked, and Nina giggled and pulled away from the hug. “Si! Baboso!” They stood up and kissed. The whole crowd cheered but out of all of them, the two cousins screamed loudest.

 

* * *

 

Sonny and Usnavi sighed as they entered the taxi, away from the chaos outside of Stanford University. “Take us here please.” Usnavi asked the taxi driver as he handed him the slip of paper to the address of where Nina’s dinner was going to be. 

Sonny sinked back into the seat and groaned. “What are we doing after this?” Usnavi took out his phone and texted his coworkers. “Motel, then we go home.” Sonny poked Usnavi’s leg. “Are your friends going to like me?” Usnavi acted as if he were and deep thought then looked at his smaller cousin. “Nah.” 

“Hey!”

Usnavi laughed and pushed him slightly. “I’m joking! Of course they would... Just don’t corrupt Bryan or Angel. They’re too innocent.” Sonny laughed and rolled his eyes. “A fireball expert is innocent? Ok sure.” The two De La Vegas laughed and then fell into comfortable silence. 

Sonny sighed and laughed. “It’s funny.” Usnavi looked up and laughed at Sonny. “What do you mean?” 

“Five years, I spent them hating you and wishing we never shared the last name. Now that you’re here... I’m really glad you came back for me Usnavi.” Sonny gave his cousin a smile and looked out the window. 

Usnavi smiled and looked out his own window, but he felt a small ache in his heart as if he were guilty. Then, Usnavi knew why. He left to New York for Abuela’s graffitied art on the grate,  _not Sonny..._ Usnavi’s breath hitched and he felt as if he were drowing, but he managed to choke out something as a reply. 

“Of course, Sonny. Anything for you. You are my cousin after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA GET IT!?!? SONNY HAD A HAPPY ENDING, USNAVI HAD IT BITTERSWEET HAHAH I MADE YOU THINK THIS WOULD END HAPPILY SIKE
> 
> Edit- I ended up publishing this a week after i planned oops sorry


End file.
